


A Couple of Surprises

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [29]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Exasperated Howard "Chimney" Han, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: For the two of them, not much had changed since they started dating. They already worked seamlessly together and spent all their free time together. Now, there was just the addition of dates and kissing, which Buck was a huge fan of. In fact, Buck had told Eddie that if he had known kissing him was going to be like that, then he would’ve started doing it sooner (to which Eddie rolled his eyes before kissing Buck again). So, things were the same but slightly different.They just hadn’t told anyone.---Or, Buck and Eddie accidentally out their relationship.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 15
Kudos: 359





	A Couple of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> prompt? i love fics where Eddie and Buck kiss or do something coupley and affectionate for the first time in front of the team and chimney is always like what the fuck is going on???

Buck and Eddie had been dating for a while. It had been a natural progression. One night, they had been sitting on the couch talking about work, after pizza and movies, and the next they were planning a date. It hadn’t been some life-altering realization, it had just been the right next step. 

For the two of them, not much had changed since they started dating. They already worked seamlessly together and spent all their free time together. Now, there was just the addition of dates and kissing, which Buck was a huge fan of. In fact, Buck had told Eddie that if he had known kissing him was going to be like _that,_ then he would’ve started doing it sooner (to which Eddie rolled his eyes before kissing Buck again). So, things were the same but slightly different. 

They just hadn’t purposefully told anyone. 

Christopher hadn’t even blinked when he came out of his room asking for a glass of water and found the two of them cuddling on the couch. Carla had figured it out from one looking at Buck’s blushing face. Maddie had some suspicions from how happy Buck had been lately, but was too busy with her pregnancy and getting ready for the baby to pry. And no one else had noticed anything different. Eventually, they’d tell people, but eventually hadn’t happened yet. 

Of course, their eventually happened when they least expected it. 

They were in the locker room, getting ready for work. Chimney and Hen were on the other side of the lockers, talking about something to do with the baby. And maybe it was the fact that Buck couldn’t see them that had him pushing his luck. 

“So are we doing movies at your place tonight?” Buck asked, pulling his button-up on.

“We can,” Eddie said. “Christopher has a sleepover tonight, so we don’t have to watch an animated movie.”

“Dang, your kid is popular,” Buck said with a chuckle. “Isn’t this like his third sleepover this month?”

“Are you complaining?” Eddie asked with a smirk. He crossed over to Buck, a slight swagger in his step that made Buck bite his lip as he watched Eddie. Eddie just chuckled, a lusty look on his face. He leaned towards Buck, who just watched him, a transfixed look on his face. Eddie gently buttoned up the last few buttons on Buck’s shirt. “No kid means we have the house all to ourselves.”

“I like the sound of that,” Buck said. He was so focused on the look in Eddie’s eyes and the way Eddie was playing with his shirt, that he momentarily forgot where he was. Which is probably why he was brazen enough to close the distance and kiss Eddie.

He felt Eddie inhale, melting into the kiss, his hands gripping the collar of Buck’s shirt. Buck’s hands fell to Eddie’s hips, less of a hold and more of a place for his hands to gently rest. Buck had planned for it to be a chaste, sweet kiss. But then Eddie tugged a little harder on his collar, deepening the kiss. Buck, who was already so lost in the moment, found himself falling deeper and deeper into the moment, like nothing could pull him away from Eddie or this kiss.

“What the hell?” They broke apart, both breathless and a little startled. Buck felt his cheeks turn as red as a tomato when he saw that Chimney, Hen, and Bobby were watching them. Bobby’s face, as always, was pretty neutral, but Buck was pretty sure he saw a hint of a smirk on his face. Hen looked both pleased and a little amused. 

And Chimney looked absolutely gob-smacked. 

“What?” Buck just cleared his throat as he stepped away from Eddie. “What the hell is happening here?”

“What are you talking about, Chim?” Eddie asked, putting his watch on.

“You two!” Chimney shouted. “Kissing! Here! In the locker room!” Buck glanced at Eddie who smirked. Eddie gave him a slight nod and Buck just chuckled.

“Relax Chim,” Buck said, fixing his shirt. “You’ve never seen a guy kiss his boyfriend?” Eddie snorted before leaving the locker room. Buck just smirked before following after Eddie. 

“Are we not going to talk about that?” He heard Chimney shout as he left the locker room. He jogged to catch up to Eddie, his shoulder bumping against Eddie’s shoulder

“So that happened,” Buck said. Eddie glanced at him, a neutral expression on his face. “No regrets?” A smile crossed Eddie’s face and Buck just watched him, waiting for a response.

“No regrets,” Eddie agreed as he took Buck’s hand. Buck let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s, a smile crossing his face. Maybe it wasn’t the way they planned to tell their friends and co-workers about their relationship, but it didn’t matter. It was all out in the open now and Buck couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
